The waiting is over
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: This is RPF (Real Person Fiction), if you don't like don't read. I own nothing except my dirty fantasy. Hugh and Mads had an affair ten years ago and now they have to work together which won't be easy.


The waiting is over

Hugh placed his cell back on the table with a trembling hand. His manager's words echoing in his mind like a ring of a church's bell, loud and clear. 'Mads Mikkelsen is going to play Hannibal.' His stomach did a backflip upon hearing it though he still couldn't decide if he was relieved, even happy, or nervous. Probably both.

He hadn't seen Mads for almost ten years and their last time together had a rather unexpected turn. Hugh blushed at the memory. He could still feel Mads' lips over his, claiming it hungrily while his hands were roaming on his torso, exploring every inch of skin. Hugh remembered how amazing it felt to press his body against him, kissing back just as hungrily while both of them were making needy moans. He trembled in excitement.

However they hadn't talked, let alone meet, since that particular night. It hurt Hugh but he wasn't brave enough to confess his feelings to Mads. They were drunk, horny, and well… it just happened. It was only jerking each other off while devouring the other's mouth but still it was the most precious memory of Will.

And now here he was, ten years and a divorce later about to spend several months on set with Mads. He was going to see him each day given they were the lead actors. He felt he had the courage now to talk to him and find out what Mads' feelings were. He wouldn't run away, not again. He couldn't wait to meet him.

However, it wasn't as he had expected. Then again, he wasn't sure what he had expected but he was sure it was definitely not this. No one noticed it because to an outsider there was nothing strange about the way Mads had been acting towards him but Hugh knew something was wrong. When they first met Mads greeted him with a simple, almost forced smile and shook his hand shortly. He looked almost reluctant to touch Hugh and he wondered why. Mads also kept his distance from him and was way too polite to him. As if Hugh had been a stranger. Whenever Hugh tried to approach him it seemed like Mads was running away from him. It hurt Hugh.

After two weeks of suffering from his disturbing thoughts and Mads' weird behaviour Hugh couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to talk to him, wanted to see his smile and that burning desire in his beautiful hazel eyes he had seen once and always appeared in his dreams. He wanted Mads to kiss him again and drive him crazy with lust.

First, he had to gather his courage and push his worrying thoughts aside. It wasn't an easy task. 'What if he doesn't like me? What if he was only fooling around? What if he doesn't even remember?' But all these thoughts were so stupid because Hugh was sure that there was no way Mads wouldn't remember something like that. He had to see him and while he was still so determined, he grabbed his coat and left in a haste.

Half an hour later he was standing in front of Mads' front door, knocking nervously. There was no reply so he repeated it several times. Maybe he wasn't even at home. Hugh felt a pang of disappointment. He knocked one last time but there wasn't a reply again. He released a defeated sigh and turned away to leave when he heard keys rattling and the door opened.

"Hugh?" Mads looked shocked but not in a good way. He wasn't happy to see him, it was clear. Hugh swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry and his mind was blank. He had already prepared what he should say but he couldn't remember anything.

"Hi, Can I come in?" He said with a nervous smile, failing to hide his disappointment. Either Mads didn't notice or didn't care.

Mads hesitated for a few seconds but then nodded, opening the door wide and stepping out of the way. Hugh nodded a 'thanks' and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Mads didn't move so Hugh assumed he didn't want to invite him further. His stomach did a backflip at that thought.

"So, what brings you here?" Mads asked, frowning at Hugh who suddenly felt really angry at him.

"Well, first, I'd like to know why you are acting like a total asshole." He snapped and said it before he could stop himself. Mads was taken aback by the words.

"I don't know what you mean." Mads said slowly.

Hugh rolled his eyes annoyed. "Of course." He never knew he could sound this sarcastic. "You've been avoiding me on set and you act like we have never met before. What's wrong with you? We've been friends!"

"That was a long time ago, Hugh." Mads replied calmly, fixing his gaze on the door behind Hugh.

"So what? We are not friends anymore?" Hugh almost laughed. This whole situation was just so absurd. He really wanted to have a proper – and calm – conversation with Mads but it turned out to be more like a lovers' quarrel. Expect they weren't lovers. And judging by the way Mads was acting, they would never be. Hugh felt a sharp sting in his heart.

"We shouldn't repeat that mistake." Mads said at last, his voice quiet but it echoed in the silence as a scream. Hugh stared at him in disbelief, his mouth slightly open. He wasn't sure he had heard him right. He hoped he hadn't.

"So it was all a mistake, huh?" He repeated; his tone sharp and bitter. He felt as if he had been punched in the gut. It was difficult to breath, and even more difficult to keep his calm and translate his spinning thoughts to proper words.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened back then. I regret it. I don't want things to end up like that again so I figured it would be wiser to just keep my distance." Mads admitted quietly and if Hugh had looked at him he could have seen the sadness on his face. "You also regret it, don't you?" Mads added and that was the moment which made Hugh truly snap.

"I didn't until now!" He almost shouted and was about to storm away before his rage would turn into pain. He didn't want Mads to see him crying. He didn't want to see Mads ever again. How could he say something like that? Even if that was the truth, he should have told it at least tactfully.

"Wait." He felt Mads grabbing his arm tightly.

"Let me go!" Hugh tried to yank his hand free but Mads' had an iron grip on him.

"No, I- I have to know. Do you really not regret it?"

"Fuck. You!" Hugh turned to glare at him with hateful eyes, his face red due to his rage. "What does it matter anyway?!" He screamed almost hysterically, still struggling desperately to free his arm and run away. He couldn't stand Mads touch. Not anymore.

"Hugh, stop it." Mads called firmly but it had no effect so he yanked Hugh against his body, cupping his face between his palms, holding his head firmly, forcing Hugh to look into his eyes.

"Let. Me. Go." Hugh hissed in a dangerous tone though his eyes were already brimmed with tears. He didn't want it. He couldn't bear looking into Mads eyes anymore. Why would he just leave him alone? Why did he have to humiliate him even more?

"I thought you hated me for taking advantage of you, that you didn't want to see me ever again." Mads confessed, his tone still calm but there was a hint of confusion in it.

Hugh's head was spinning so much it made him feel dizzy. Was Mads telling him he didn't actually regret anything? Did he simply think that Hugh regret it? How could he think that?

"That was probably the best day of my life." Hugh whispered, looking away. He gave up struggling.

"Why-why didn't you tell me?" Mads asked after several seconds of awkward silence.

Hugh made a short, bitter laugh, glancing at him. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"I thought it meant nothing to you." Mads admitted guiltily. "I didn't want to confuse or hurt you."

Hugh snorted. "Well, it didn't work out." He glanced back at Mads again but this time, kept the eye-contact while speaking. "I was afraid to admit. I was afraid of how you would react." He said quietly, the hatred completely gone from his eyes only to be replaced by a mixture of emotions. Shame, guilt, sadness, hope.

Mads stared at him startled and finally let him go but neither of them moved away. A long silence followed which was broken by Hugh.

"We're such idiots." He mumbled then managed a soft laugh. He often laughed or giggled when he was nervous.

"Yeah." Mads agreed, chuckling. He shook his head in disbelief then raised a hand to touch Hugh's left cheek gently. Hugh's eyes darted to him once again, his expression perplexed, stunned. Mads ran his thumb across his lips and he licked his lips in anticipation, shivering as Mads' long, delicate fingers caressed his skin.

It was all the confirmation Mads needed and he leant forward, sealing Hugh's lips with a tender kiss. It felt like an apology. The second Mads' mouth was on his Hugh wrapped his arms around Mads' neck, pulling him closer and opening his mouth to grant access to the demanding tongue. Mads didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss.

Hugh moaned into his mouth as their tongues were lapping against each other. A shiver ran through Hugh's spine and he pressed his body flat against Mads', earning an appreciative hum from him. Mads was still as intoxicating as he remembered but this kiss felt far better than their drunken ones.

Mads was kissing him like the world was about to end and Hugh felt his knees weakening. He was grateful that now Mads' hands were around his waist, preventing him from falling. He didn't want the kiss to end but they had to break apart eventually, both of them panting for air.

"Now, are you willing to talk to me at last?" Hugh asked when he calmed his racing heart down, sending a small, cheeky grin at Mads.

"Come, I'll order some Chinese food." He beckoned his head towards a room which Hugh assumed was the living room. He nodded and followed Mads, smiling to himself. He wanted to jump and scream in joy from the top of his lungs but decided it wasn't the time for that. The hardest part was only coming. The conversation.

After a quick discussion of what they should order and a phone call both Hugh and Mads were sitting on each end of the couch, they silence starting to become unbearable but neither of them was sure what he should say or how he should start.

Mads was the first to find words. "I'm really sorry. I didn't intend to hurt you." He half-smiled at Hugh nervously.

"You don't have to apologise, I'm also at fault, so…" He left the sentence hanging in the air and shrugged. He wasn't very good at words.

"I missed you." Mads stated out of the blue and Hugh's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't prepared for this. Talking about these things while sitting across Mads was more difficult than he had expected. He felt unsafe, even embarrassed.

Mads must have sensed it or even felt the same way because at the next moment he stretched his hand out to Hugh who accepted it and let Mads pull him into a soft hug, sitting in his lap. Hugh snaked his arms around Mads' torso, burying his face into his left shoulder.

"I missed you, too." He mumbled. Now it was way easier to talk and he relaxed against Mads' body quickly as if they had been doing this for years. "It was horrible, you know, waking up in the morning and you weren't there." He accused though his tone was gentle, almost sad.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have left, now I know. But I thought it was better for both of us." Mads confessed, stroking Hugh's back fondly.

Hugh chuckled and pulled away to meet his eyes. "Please, do us a favour and don't think in my place in the future, okay?" He asked with a grin but then his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. Us. Future. What the Hell was he thinking? Yes, he wanted to be with Mads, hoped they could have a proper relationship finally but he couldn't push it, couldn't force him. He still had no clue how Mads felt about him.

"I mean… I didn't mean it like that… I just…" He stuttered but Mads silenced him with putting a finger against his lips.

"I know." He stated and Hugh winced mentally. "Though I do want a future for _us_." He added with an unsure but honest smile, causing a huge, happy grin to spread across Hugh's face.

Mads replaced the finger with his mouth on Hugh's lips, giving him a small peck. Hugh smiled against his mouth and deepened the kiss, claiming Mads' lips hungrily while sliding a hand to his nape, pulling him closer. Mads gasped in surprise at Hugh's fierceness but quickly caught up and wrapped his arms around his body firmly, pressing their chests together while taking the lead from Hugh who was more than happy to allow it.

Hugh let Mads' tongue to explore his mouth, the taste almost intoxicating. His fingers slid into Mads' soft, brown hair, messing the neatly combed curls. He could feel Mads' grin against his own but they didn't stop kissing. Moreover, in an instant Hugh was pushed down on the couch with Mads on top of him, still kissing him passionately while running a hand up and down his side.

Hugh gasped in surprise and sensed Mads was about to pull back. He didn't want to stop so he wrapped an arm around his waist and pushed him down, their lower parts meeting, eliciting a manly groan from Mads. However his seconds of triumph was soon over as Mads slid his hand under his shirt, his fingers touching his skin ever so lightly while his mouth moved from his mouth through his jawline to his neck, kissing and nibbling the soft flesh playfully.

"Oh, god." Hugh moaned and shut his eyes tight, grabbing a fistful of Mads' hair. He turned his head away to expose his skin even more. His usually comfortable jeans now felt almost unbearably tight.

Mads fingers were undoing the buttons on his shirt with practice while he moved back to Hugh's mouth, giving him another mind blowing kiss. Hugh slid his hands under Mads T-shirt, desperate for more skin to skin contact. Another loud moan left his lips when Mads rolled his hips slightly.

"Oh, god." Hugh cursed, his nails scarping all over Mads skin. "please, please." He wasn't sure what exactly he was asking for but it was the only coherent word he could form.

The doorbell rang abruptly and they both tensed then Mads sighed against his lips frustrated. "It's the damn food." He cursed and was about to pull back but Hugh didn't allow it.

"Can't we just ignore it?"

Mads grinned at him and leant forward to continue their kiss when the doorbell rang again and again. It was annoying. They broke apart with a disappointed sigh and Mads got up, yelling "Just a moment" as he was readjusting his clothes then grabbed his wallet.

Hugh sat up slowly, panting for air while listening to Mads talking to the delivery guy then he heard the door being closed and then Mads' approaching footsteps. He looked up when Mads placed the food on the small coffee table and trembled as his gaze met Mads' lustful ones. He had been waiting for those desire-filled hazel eyes for years. However Mads turned away, probably to bring some plates, and Hugh panicked. He didn't want him to leave. Without further thinking he reached out and grabbed his arm, causing him to look back at him questioningly.

"I'm not hungry." Hugh said then gave him a shy smile as he pulled Mads towards him, making him standing right in front of him. "Why don't we just continue?"

Mads gave him a soft, almost apologetic smile as he placed a hand against Hugh's cheek, caressing it fondly. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Hugh's stomach clenched in panic and his mind started spinning again. What was it supposed to mean? A few minutes before everything was perfect and now that they had been interrupted Mads probably thought it over and didn't want him anymore. He looked away, disappointed and sad. Mads clearly see it and forced his head to look back at him while he kneeled down, placing his other hand on Hugh's right knee.

"Hugh, stop worrying so much. It isn't a good idea because I don't want to rush things. There is no need to hurry we've got plenty of time." He smiled and Hugh smiled back happily at last. He was such an idiot. Of course Mads was a gentleman. Well, more or less.

"I've waited enough for ten years." Hugh sighed but grinned. "And this is so confusing, I don't know what I should think or what you think and this whole uncertainty is driving me crazy." He admitted, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

Mads cupped his face between his palms, looking into his eyes, his expression serious. "I've been waiting for you for ten years. I wish things had been different back then but we can't change the past. However, we can make our own future and I want to be with you. You should never doubt that."

Hugh felt like crying in joy but he controlled himself and only smiled, nodding in understanding. "All these years, I've never stopped thinking about you. Even when I was married, you were the one I wanted most. And when I divorced, I felt somehow relieved. I loved Claire and respected her but I love you more." He admitted quietly, struggling to keep eye-contact with Mads who seemed to be utterly shocked by his declaration.

"I thought it would take you longer to say it." Mads said with a grin, earning a nervous giggle from Hugh. "I love you, too." He whispered against Hugh's lip, sending the chill up his spine in a very good way. Their mouths met in a tender, loving kiss.

"Now, how about we eat this Chinese food since I've ordered and watch a movie then if you want, you stay here for the night." Mads offered with a happy grin all over his face when they broke apart.

"Sounds perfect." Hugh grinned back. Though there was still a bit of uncertainty lurking in the back of his mind, he felt definitely safer now. He loved Mads and Mads loved him back. There was nothing else he needed.

Not even a hour later all the food boxes were empty and Hugh was leaning against Mads' shoulder on the couch while watching some kind of action move on TV. Hugh didn't pay any attention to it because the warmth of Mads' body was too distracting, let alone his own dirty thoughts. Mads had a hand loosely wrapped around his shoulder and it felt nice though it was nowhere near enough. He wanted more. He wanted Mads to kiss him breathless, drive him crazy with his touches and make him scream under him. Just the thought of it made his breath hitch and his cock twitched in need. He had waited long enough.

Also, he was fairly sure he had to be the one to make the first step. Mads had a ridiculous amount of self-control but Hugh was determined to break it. And once he decided something, he was pretty persistent to go along with it.

He moved a hand to Mads' thigh, stroking it slowly and dangerously close to his groin. At first Mads didn't pay any attention to it but then shifted a little. Hugh then slid his fingers across his manhood to stroke his other thigh slyly.

"Hugh." His tone held a hint of warning.

"What?" Hugh glanced back, grinning at him sheepishly. "Am I not allowed to touch you?"

Mads gave him a sceptical glare but didn't say a word so Hugh continued his ministrations boldly. He turned and started placing soft kisses on Mads' neck, his lips brushing against the skin gently. Mads tilted his head a bit and Hugh took it as a sign of approval. He found a spot he liked and started sucking it, gentle at first, while his fingers slipped under Mads' T-shirt, stroking his abdomen.

Since there was no protest Hugh decided to take another step forward and moved to sit in Mads' lap, now placing his lips over his. Mads responded to the kiss eagerly, his arms sliding down to Hugh's hips, holding him firmly. Hugh rolled his hips against Mads, causing both of them to moan against each other's mouth.

"We should slow down." Mads whispered against Hugh's mouth but then was silenced by a lustful kiss. Hugh pressed his whole body against him, rolling his hips more eagerly now and moaning into Mads' mouth loudly.

"I don't think so." Hugh grinned slyly when they broke apart for air, his hands already working on his own buttons. He shrugged his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor before leaning against Mads' again, claiming his lips hungrily.

Mads had to gather all his willpower to hold him back. "We shouldn't rush it." He reasoned though it was quite obvious he was struggling to behave.

"Mads, we've been waiting for ten years. You call that rushing?" He laughed then gave him the sexiest look he could muster, leaning closer to whisper against his ear in a seductive tone. "I want you to fuck me right here and now."

A hoarse groan tore from Mads' throat upon hearing the words and his shaft hardened. Hugh was well aware of it so he continued. "I can feel you want it." He slid a hand between their bodies to palm the bulge in Mads' pants. "And I saved myself just for you." He added at last, knowing it would do it. He was right.

Mads pushed him down on the couch, climbing on top of him and straddling him with his hips. He eyed Hugh's naked torso with a predatory glint in his eyes for a few seconds before leaning forward to take one nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently.

Hugh cried out in sudden pleasure, bucking his hips uncontrollably. He shut his eyes tight and threw his head back slightly, giving himself completely over to the wonderful sensation. Mads took his time to caress his nipples while his hands were gripping his thighs firmly, tantalizingly close to the bulge in his pants but not close enough.

"Please, Mads, please." Hugh moaned, arching his back slightly, desperate for more friction. Suddenly, Mads lips disappeared and Hugh's eyes snapped open, glancing at him unsurely. Mads was already standing beside the couch but before Hugh could voice his worries he was pulled back to his feet none too gently.

"Come." Mads ordered in a husky tone and Hugh trembled in excitement, following Mads absentmindedly. The way to the bedroom took forever. Mads practically threw the door open and they stumbled their way to the bed, already devouring each other's lips hungrily. Hugh's legs hit the edge of the bed and he fall on it, pulling Mads on top of himself.

"What do you want me to do?" Mads asked, pulling back only a little so their lips were still touching.

"Anything." Hugh panted, rubbing his bulge against Mads'. Mads caught his wrists and pinned him down the bed, sitting up and staring into Hugh's beautiful eyes.

"I'm serious, Hugh. Once we start, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop." He stated.

"I'd kill you for stopping." Hugh grinned at him and struggled to free his hands. Mads let him go so he could sit up wrapping his arms around his neck. "I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for days." He whispered against Mads' lips, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, biting it gently.

"I won't take responsibility for my actions from now on." Mads practically groaned, pushing Hugh back down on the bed, his fingers already working on his belt.

"Good." Hugh smirked and lifted his hips so Mads could pull his jeans off. Then Mads was leaning over him topless – Hugh had no idea when he took it off – rubbing his whole body against Hugh while sucking a visible mark on his neck. Hugh gasped uncontrollably and wrapped his arms around Mads tightly, one hand sliding up on his spine to grip a fistful of his hair.

Then Mads mouth moved southern, leaving a trail of saliva across his chest and abs, placing light kisses just above the waistband of his boxers.

"Wait!" He managed to gasp out maybe too loud because Mads stopped immediately and stared at him. Hugh was thankful the room was dark because he blushed furiously. "Le-let me strip you." He asked sheepishly and Mads hummed in approval, lying beside him and rolling to his back so Hugh could climb on top of him now.

He placed his hands against Mads' naked chest, exploring it with trembling fingers, moving downwards and stopping. He unzipped the fly shakily and tugged on the hem of the jeans. Mads lifted himself so he could remove it along with his boxers. He wished it wasn't dark because he couldn't admire Mads naked body but also he supposed it was better since the darkness made him bolder and less shy.

He had never been with a man so he could only follow what he had heard about it and his own instincts. He ran a hand along Mads cock, stroking it experimentally then taking a firm grip on it, moving his fist up and down. Judging by Mads' pants he was doing the right thing.

He seriously had no idea where his courage came from but he was too curious to resist. He leant down and licked the tip of it carefully. He wasn't sure he could go all the way but hearing that loud and oh-so-sexy moan tearing out of Mads encouraged him. He wanted to hear more of those sounds.

He opened his mouth and took Mads' shaft into his mouth, relaxing his gag-reflex as much as he could so he would be able to take him deeper and deeper by seconds. Then he pulled back a bit just to go down again and repeated it a few times, bobbing his head while his tongue was running along its length. Hugh had to admit he liked it.

"Ohh yes!" Mads moaned in pleasure and gripped Hugh's brown curls tightly. It took him all his self-control not to push his hips up and fuck that gorgeous, hot mouth of Hugh.

He was inexperienced but was learning fast and the thought of Hugh saving himself for him all these years drove Mads crazy. His cock hardened even more around Hugh's sinfully delicious lips and Mads had to stop him if he didn't want to end it soon.

He pulled Hugh back by his hair, giving him a deep kiss while hooking his legs around him and rolling on top of him. He reached to his drawer, searching for the lube which he found rather quickly and placed it on the bed within reach.

"Time to return the favour." He whispered against Hugh's ear and smirked in satisfaction as the younger trembled under him in anticipation. He sat back and pulled Hugh's boxers down hastily, throwing it across the room carelessly and without any warning took his rock-hard shaft into his mouth, sucking it eagerly.

Then he grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount of it into his palm and placed two fingers at Hugh's entrance. He pushed one finger in slowly, waiting for Hugh's reaction. He barely seemed to notice it due to his desire clouded mind. He moved his finger back and forth then added the second one, stretching him wider by making scissoring movements.

A loud, obscene moan left Hugh's lips and he buckled his hips involuntarily, gripping the blanket under him until his knuckles turned white. It stung at first but Mads lips around his cock quickly made him forget. Mads placed his free hand on his hip, holding him down firmly as he worked his way up and down Hugh's erection while moving his fingers in and out of him, causing Hugh to make more sweet, desperate sounds.

Hugh threw his head back and tensed, gasping for air as he was fighting against his approaching climax. Mads was sure he could make Hugh come just by this but he didn't want that so he pulled back after a few more licks and sucks. He also removed his fingers and earned a disappointed sigh.

He sat up straight and poured more lubrication into his palm, covering his cock with it then opening Hugh's legs wide apart to get a better access. Hugh gasped and blushed deeply at his vulnerable position but Mads couldn't see it in the dark. He could guess though.

"Relax." Mads smiled at Hugh and ran a soothing hand over his stomach then down to his side. He gripped his hips and lifted them a bit, then placed his throbbing manhood at Hugh's entrance. Hugh took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to focus on how long he had been waiting for this moment to come.

He winced as Mads pushed the tip in, his body tensing instinctively. It was uncomfortable but he could bear it. He had expected far worse. Mads waited for a few seconds but when there was no protest on Hugh's side he pushed further in, causing him to whimper in pain when he was all the way in.

Hugh gritted his teeth and snapped his eyes shut, desperately trying to relax but it made him even more tensed. Mads leant forward and placed a soft, loving kiss over his lips while catching his hand and lacing their fingers together, squeezing Hugh reassuringly. Hugh gasped into the kiss as Mads slid further in but the distraction worked out well and soon he relaxed against Mads' body, kissing back hungrily.

"Can I move now?" Mads panted against his lips, the waiting clearly driving him crazy. Hugh blushed again but nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck for comfort.

Mads rolled his hips gentle at first, giving Hugh time to adjust before pulling back a bit and thrusting forward again, a keen groan escaping from Hugh's throat. He repeated it several times until there was only bliss in Hugh's tone.

Then he increased his pace, thrusting back and forth with more force, searching for a certain spot. He knew he found it when Hugh dug his nails deep enough into his flesh to draw blood and an actual scream of pure pleasure tore from him. He aimed for that certain spot repeatedly.

Hugh's mind went blank and he could only see white when Mads hit his sweet spot. He had never imagined it would feel this intense, this amazing and mind-blowing. He pulled Mads' head down, crashing their lips together in a sloppy, needy kiss while he rolled his hips back against Mads.

"God, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Mads' voice came out in shallow gasps as he emphasized every word with a deep thrust, making Hugh to see stars.

"I can guess." Hugh panted shakily and Mads grinned at that. Then he caught Hugh's wrists and pinned him down the bed, setting a brutal pace. Even in the darkness Mads could see Hugh's expression, how his lips parted in enjoyment, his eyes almost closed and he was coming apart under Mads. It was thrilling.

Hugh struggled against the firm grip at first but quickly realized he liked it and let Mads completely take over control, trusting him to know what was best for him. And Mads knew.

It didn't take them long to reach their orgasm, Hugh coming with a silent scream, arching off the mattress so much Mads wondered how his spine was still in one piece. He came all over their stomachs without his manhood being touched. As the muscles tightened around Mads' erection he was sent over the edge, too, his whole body going numb and he groaned in ecstasy as he filled Hugh with his seed then collapsed on top of him, sweating.

The sounds of panting for air filled the room for several minutes, both of them coming down from their highs slowly. Though Mads was practically crashing Hugh with his body-weight he didn't mind it. He wrapped his trembling arms around his back and planted a soft kiss on the damp skin of his neck.

"This was amazing." He whispered against Mads' ear in a happy tone, a stupid, satisfied grin all over his face.

Mads pushed himself up and rolled next to him, pulling Hugh to rest his face against his chest. He smiled down at him. "It was worth waiting ten years."

"I hope you don't intend to make me wait another ten years for the next round." Hugh glared at him threateningly.

"No way." Mads laughed, stroking Hugh's soft brown curls fondly. "Just give me a few minutes then we can go for it again."

Hugh was more than happy to agree. They had ten years' worth of catching up to do after all.


End file.
